1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) tactile feedback apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that may provide a user with an accurate magnitude of a 3D tactile feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D tactile feedback apparatus may transfer, to a user, a direction, a magnitude, and a texture of a force.
The 3D tactile feedback apparatus may include a haptic feedback technology by which an artificial sensation may be generated and transferred to a user so that the user may experience a sensation similar to the user operating a robot or an object directly in reality when instead the robot is being controlled remotely or virtually by the user or the object is controlled intuitively by the user in a virtual space.
A haptic feedback may be provided by a scheme of adjusting a degree of a load to be felt when the user operates an instrument, in a case in which the user controls a distant robot or an object in a virtual space using the instrument.
The more similar a sensation felt by the user is when controlling a corresponding object in reality or the more similar a sensation felt by the user is when controlling a robot or the corresponding object in a virtual space, the more effective the haptic feedback may be. Accordingly, as the 3D tactile feedback apparatus provides the user with a tactile feedback with higher accuracy, the effectiveness of the haptic feedback may increase.